The Lost Heir
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Basically a what if that was inspired by one of the episodes. Long story short...there are two different rebellions going on in Enchantia. Problem is they don't know about each other. Sofia and her siblings accidentally bring them together when their parents are captured. What possibly could go wrong?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Soo, yeah. Ever since I watched** _ **The Baker King**_ **, I have had this headcanon bouncing around my head. Well, I have this other story in another fandom that I started that is about my headcanon in that Fandom. Let's just say that it is very popular apparently. Maybe this one will have the same response? I don't know.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my one positively evil OC, and maybe some other OCs!**

Prologue: A King falls…

 _Enchantia… a beautiful name for a beautiful kingdom. Of course, there was a time period were it wasn't the beautiful kingdom everyone sees it has. That was a long time ago, back when it was ruled by the Evil Warlock, Martino. Now back then, everything was different. Magic was banned, and magical creatures were treated like wild animals instead of being respected. Martino had killed King Roland the First and his Queen, Annabelle. At the time Princess Matilda, their daughter fled into the woods and supposedly was lost to the kingdom. However, the king's son was not home when everything happened. In fact, that is where our story begins…_

Barely eighteen years of age and already facing a horrifying tragedy. Roland crouched low, glad that he was wearing his peasant outfit that no one knew about…besides the brunette beauty sitting next to him; and one other. Miranda was terrified as she watched the new guard wearing black uniforms with dark, blood red accents walk through the small village of Dunwiddle. Roland reached over and squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her.

"It's going to be okay Miranda." Roland whispered as he shifted slightly, pulling on the carts reins to get the old donkey to move backwards.

Miranda frowned as she looked down at her lap where her hands were neatly folded. "Rollie... they are bound to be looking for you. Your parents aren't around anymore and your sister is who knows where. Maybe we should have told people before we went on that picnic…"

Roland blinked, glancing sideways at her. "Why Miranda! We told your parents."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "You mean that they now that some boy that I enjoy spending time with named after the king took me out on a picnic. Mom and Dad don't know you're the prince Rollie."

Roland bit his bottom lip, before turning away to avoid looking at the old Royal Wizard that was being dragged off to the dungeons. "Good thing only you and Cedric know who I am then."

Miranda was about to say something, when the aforementioned Royal Wizard in Training appeared next to them. "Are you okay Roland?"

Roland rubbed his forehead, suddenly wondering if maybe they should have had found a way to have less people know. "I'm fine Cedric. Look, I need a place to hang low at. Think you can provide me that?"

Cedric nodded fervently, before noticing Miranda sitting next to Roland on the cart's seat. Tilting his head forward, a small smile crossed his face. "Sorry. Didn't realize our future queen was with you."

Roland turned bright red at that comment, but before he could repute his best friend, Miranda giggled, a smile dancing across her face. "Nice try Cedric. Rollie and I are just friends."

Cedric immediately arched his eyebrow upwards. "Wait, you mean that he hasn't popped the question?"

"Cedric!" Roland turned an even brighter red color.

Miranda turned to face her closest, male friend. "What question?"

Roland paled slightly, though his cheeks retained a pink hue. "I was going to ask if you want to marry me. If not…I understand. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship, but you're the only girl that I feel comfortable around. Like myself. I don't need to put on a mask of the perfect prince around you…"

Miranda clapped a hand over his mouth, silencing him. "I don't need you to ramble, Rollie. I get it. Honestly, my parents keep asking if you've proposed yet. They want me to get married, preferably to a fellow shoemaker so that my husband can take over the business when Dad retires. Truthfully, we all know that I'm a better shoemaker than him."

Cedric snorted, recalling all the times Miranda had fixed their shoes, or built them new ones from scratch. "Does this mean that your finally going to introduce Roland has more than just a friend?"

Miranda nodded in confirmation, smiling as an excited squeal escaped Roland as he hugged her tightly. "Let's go! Cedric, we need to find my sister so that I can tell her the good news."

Cedric pressed his lips thinly, worry creasing his brow. "I'm not sure that is possible Roland. She fled into the woods when the new guards tried arresting. It might take far too long to find her for the wedding."

Roland sighed, not surprised about what Cedric had pointed out. She was a wanted fugitive now. As, technically, he was as well. Picking up the reins, he twisted around to check behind him for traffic. "Well, at least I can meet my future-in-laws and formally ask for your hand in marriage."

"Oh Rollie." Miranda chuckled softly, not surprised that he wanted to do that instead of just blunting telling them that they were engaged.

….

Roland shifted slightly as he glanced nervously over at the large, muscular shoemaker that was hammering the sole of a boot into place. Miranda truthfully had the best looks from both parents, she had her father's brown hair, but her eyes came from her mother. Miranda stepped forward, not at all intimidated by her father as she cleared her throat loudly. "Papa?"

Without looking up, he responded. "Yes daughter?"

Miranda glanced back at Roland, only to realize that he was sweating at the prospect of asking the virtual giant for her hand. "Roland wants to know if it is ok if he marries me."

The shoemaker promptly snapped his head up, his hard brown eyes glowing with excitement. "Is that so?" He turned to face Roland, sizing him up quickly. "May I ask what you've been trained to do?"

Roland swallowed as he looked to his feet. "I am afraid, sir, that I am an orphan that knows how to do some chores around the place…but I can learn, if you're not comfortable with Miranda taking over. She is an amazing shoemaker already, and she only gets better with time."

"Hmm, how does next week sound? With all these changes happening now, we could use some positive changes alongside the negative."

Miranda squealed loudly, before hugging him around the neck. Roland smiled as he shoved his sweaty hands into his pockets to dry them off quickly. "That sounds wonderful sir."

"Call me Thomas. Or Pa. You're family now." Thomas grasped Roland by the shoulder. "Wait till I tell Maria the news!"

"What news?" Maria, Miranda's kind mother, walked into the room right then.

Thomas spun around, a huge grin on his face. "Our little princess is getting married!"

Squealing, Maria hugged her daughter, before tackling her husband. Neither one of them noticed that the young couple with them flinched at the term princess…

~One Week Later~

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The wedding officiator looked up from his book to look at the now blushing Miranda, and smiling Roland.

Roland quickly pulled his new bride to his side, gently kissing her. Cheers erupted from the gathered villagers, while Cedric sniffled, pulling a kerchief out of his robe to blow his nose. Miranda pulled back, only to wrap her arms around him tightly. "Thank you."

Roland quirked his eyebrow up as he returned her hug. "What did I do?"

Miranda smiled as she looked into his eyes. "You made me the happiest girl alive. I can never thank you enough Rollie."

Roland smiled, before hugging her back. "No. I should be the one thanking you for making me the happiest man alive."

Miranda giggled, before turning her head and waving at the wedding guests. "Come on. We have a wedding reception to get to."

Grasping hands, they walked down the aisle together, signaling the end of the wedding. And the end of one life, with the beginning of another.

 **A/N: Hmm, So yeah…Miranda and Roland married first, no second marriages or anything like that. Amber and James are Miranda's children as well as Roland, no steps. Ugh. It ain't that good I know.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Uh. Yeah. Umm, read this I guess… it will explain how the Amulet of Avalor comes into the story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter One: The Amulet of Avalor

Roland paced nervously in the shoe shop, his heart thudding widely in his chest. It had been a full two years since his family had been kicked off the throne and Martino had taken over…since he had married the love of his life. Groaning, he walked over to the stairs that lead up to the small attic room that they shared, listening to see if he couldn't hear anything. Shaking his head, he turned and walked over to the door. He considered heading outside, before changing his mind yet again. He didn't want the midwife have to search for him if there were any changes. The creaking of the stairs caught his attention, making him run to the stairs.

The midwife paused to check her bag, before looking up at him. "Congratulations. Your wife just gave birth to two healthy babies. A girl and a boy. Go ahead and meet them." She stepped to the side, allowing Roland to charge past her.

Once he entered the room, he walked over to the bed, where Miranda was resting. In her arms were two bundles. Sitting down on the edge of their bed, he pulled a corner of the one blanket to see the sleeping face of a small blonde girl. Roland caught his breath as he looked at the tiny figure. Looking up once again, he reached across to pull the corner down on the other blanket. This time he revealed a small sleeping blonde boy. A smile crossed his face as he looked down on them. "Amber and James."

Miranda smiled tiredly, but full heartedly agreed with the names. The twins deserved royal names being from a royal bloodline, but their names also had to blend in with commoners for their protection. The simple, but elegancy, of both names fit the criteria for their children.

~14 Months Later~

Roland caught Amber just as she tried sneaking past him, again. Shaking his head, he scooped her back up and once again placed her on the bed. James was giggling as he tried climbing down, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Oh no you don't." Roland grabbed his son, all the while wondering how Miranda got them down for bed so quickly each night. Shaking his head, he tucked in his son again, before slowly heading down the stairs, listening for the two one year olds to get out of bed. Sighing with relief when he didn't hear anything from them, he stepped onto the small landing next to the new bedroom that he and Miranda had added for themselves. Now all he had to do was wait for the midwife to announce the birth of their third child. His heart clenched as he noted that while she had been a month early with the twins, she was two and a half months early with this one.

His eyes landed on the door just as the midwife left the room. Only while with the twins she had been happy for him, this time she looked upset. Looking up at him, she sadly shook her head. "A girl. But she won't last the night. I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do." She then headed downstairs and let herself out while the news settled into Roland's mind.

Horrified, he sank down onto the floor, his mind reeling. His daughter was going to die. Sucking in a deep breath, he stood up and started to walk over to the door to meet her, when there was a loud, familiar knock on the door. Spinning around, he ran to the door and flung it open. "Cedric! You have to help me. Miranda just gave birth to a little girl, but the midwife says she won't last the night. You know magic. Surely there is something that can be done?"

Cedric blinked, before quickly slipping into the shoe shop, closing the door behind him. "I came over because I found the Amulet of Avalor. I thought you would like me to hand it over to you rather than Martino." Cedric pulled the enchanted jewel out of his deep pocket.

Roland reverently accepted the jewel from his oldest friend, a smile crossing his face. "Cedric…you're absolutely brilliant!" Roland bolted to the stairs.

Cedric hurried after him, confusion crossing his face. "Roland…it's just a necklace."

Roland stopped running, spinning around to face the young sorcerer with a look of disbelief. "Just a necklace!? Cedric, this is the enchanted Amulet of Avalor…it aids all the princesses that wear it! Helps them do the tasks they need to do! It can help my new daughter survive the night…I am sure of it!" Roland then walked to the door, placed his hand on the doorknob…and immediately froze, doubt creeping in.

Shaking his head fiercely, he walked into the room towards a crying Miranda. Noticing the tiny bundle lying in the cradle that was sit up next to the bed, he walked over and pulled down the corner of the blanket to see a barely breathing, sleeping baby girl with brown hair. Sucking in a breath, he ran a finger against her cheek. "My daughter… you can survive, prove everyone wrong about you being weak. Just believe in yourself." He then slid the Amulet of Avalor around her neck, before turning to discuss things with his wife and best friend.

~Martino's throne room~

"Why haven't you found Prince Roland the Second yet!?" The powerful warlock knocked everything sitting on top of his strategy map off.

The general that stood before him flinched, before speaking up again. "He has disappeared, my king. We cannot find him. We suspect that he has gone to another kingdom…"

"Suspect!? I want him found! I don't want suspicions! I want cold hard evidence! He is still here; biding his time…I can feel it!" Martino glared down at the trembling man.

"Right away sir!" The general saluted before leaving the palace throne room.

~Meanwhile in Roland's bedroom, with a certain baby~

The small fist belonging to the sickly baby girl curled around the Amulet of Avalor. Her breathing quickened and steadied itself to a healthy rate. Crinkling her nose, she let out a quiet yawn that no one noticed, before turning her head to the side. She reached out and pressed her free hand against the back of her head. The Amulet flashed as a single message flashed across its gem. _By small means, do big things come to pass_. Just as quickly as the words showed up, they disappeared.

 **A/N: Done! Hmm, Sofia hasn't been named yet. Honestly, I don't know much about how they named her. Miranda most likely picked it. Anyways, Martino is frantically looking for Roland, and Sofia is not expected to survive the night…but you heard Roland. She needs to prove to people that she is not weak.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Time to meet Sofia and the twins…and Clover….and Mia…. And any other animals that Sofia ends up talking to.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Two: Friends for Life

It was a warm spring day in Enchantia. A robin and bluebird flew side by side, darting around each other energetically. Approaching an open window in the attic bedroom above a shop, they quickly landed, hopping excitedly as they peered into the room. Inside were two beds and one wardrobe. Everything was roughly hewn, clearly made by hand. The bed on the far wall was smaller than the other one, and only had one sleeping child on it. The bigger bed was pushed up against the same wall as the window and had two sleeping children on it.

The bluebird hopped forward, opening her beak as if she were about to chirp at the sleeping children…only no chirp left her beak. "Sofia! Wake up! It's another beautiful day out! Come on! Sofia!"

The brunette, who was right next to the window, stirred, sitting up slowly as she rubbed sleep out of her blue eyes. She was wearing a blue cotton nightgown and a bejeweled necklace. "Morning Mia…Morning Robin." She greeted the two birds, before turning to face the blonde hair disaster next to her. Placing her hands on the blonde's thin shoulders, she quickly began shaking her awake. "Morning Amber. Time to get up."

A groan escaped the blonde as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. She was wearing a yellow cotton nightgown. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she yawned loudly. "Morning already? But I thought we just went to bed."

A giggle escaped Sofia as she climbed over her to get out of bed. "James! Wake up! It's morning!"

The lone head in the other bed snapped up, before slowly sinking back down to his pillow. "That's nice Sof. Don't mind me…"

"Oh James." Both girls sighed in unison, before flinging open the wardrobe, revealing that it was mostly bare and that the little clothing it did have were horribly patched.

Sofia reached in and grabbed a dark purple dress and white apron, while Amber grabbed a yellow dress with a white apron and matching bonnet. This sadly enough only left one outfit left, a worn out pair of brown breeches and a heavily patched green tunic.

…

Laughter rang out as Sofia waved her stick in the air, using it like a sword. James smirked, his eyes sparkling as he used his own stick to block hers. Amber was standing on top of a tree stump, pretending it was a high tower that Sofia needed to save her from. Feet pounding the ground, Sofia sprinted around James, poking him in the back. A hand darted to her mouth, in an attempt to stifle her giggling as James fell to the ground, pretending that she had slain him.

"I'm dead! Good bye cruel world! I'm dead!" James writhed on the ground, not caring about getting his clothes dirty.

"James! You already said that!" Amber scolded her twin, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Turning to face Sofia, she beamed at her. "Thank you for your assistance Sir Sofia, greatest Knight in all of Enchantia."

A rude burst of laughter stopped the three children in their play. Turning around, they spotted one of Martino's guards standing right outside of their backyard's gate. "Right…as if a _girl_ can be a knight. You're better off playing the role of damsel in distress." He laughed loudly.

James started to walk over as if to say something, only for Amber and Sofia to quickly rush him. Amber slamming her hand over his mouth. "We would do that _kind_ sir, but as you can see, there are two of us and only one of our dear brother. We have to have one of us either be the villain or the knight. Our deepest apologies if you take our _game_ as an insult."

"Just stay out of trouble kids…I wouldn't want Martino have to punish you three." The guard walked away right then.

Amber sighed as she removed her hand. "Well that went rather well, don't you think? How have you been princess?" Sofia cried out in joy as she spun around to find a small bunny sitting in her family's garden.

Running over, Sofia scooped the bunny up. "Clover! You're back! So…how were the woods this time around? Anymore strange rumors floating around?"

Amber and James hurried over to her, grins crossing their faces upon seeing Clover. Amber sat down next to them, spreading her skirt carefully so as not to ruin it. James flopped down, not caring about the cleanliness of his clothing at all. Clover cleared his throat, before leaping straight to the point. "My forest friends still claim that there is some kind of rebellion going on in there. I still can't find any sign of it. Also… Martino has ordered that his men double the guard around here. Especially on your house. According to Manny, Martino suspects His Royal Majesty, Prince Roland the Second, is hiding out around here…particularly in your house. You've got to get out of here princess, it ain't safe anymore."

Sofia frowned, before turning to face her older siblings. "We've got to warn Dad."

"Warn him about what?" James asked, puzzled about what Sofia meant by that.

"Not here." Sofia scrambled to her feet, throwing her siblings off guard.

Amber leaped to her feet, all gracefulness thrown out the window. "Sofia…what's wrong?"

Sofia bit her bottom lip, before turning to face her siblings, her expression deadly serious. "Martino suspects Dad is you-know-who. We have to warn him." With that said, Sofia ran back into the house.

…

"But Dad!" Sofia wasn't sure what to think of her father brushing the danger he was in off.

Roland sighed, before placing a hand on top of her head. "No buts. I'm sorry Sofia. But we can't do anything without drawing attention to ourselves. We just have to be careful that they don't find anything during their stay here. Just go play; I'll deal with my past catching up with us by myself. Alright?"

Sofia sighed, before turning to leave. Walking out of the door, she placed a hand on the doorframe and turned to face him. "Dad…know that we really want to help more than just playing messenger."

"I know." Roland whispered, even as his eyes darted to the side, towards Miranda who was stitching a new pair of shoes for a customer. "As your rightful ruler, I am touched. As your father, I don't want you involved at all. Now please, go play with your siblings."

Sofia merely nodded to let him know that she heard him and left the room.

…

"We can play hopscotch!" Amber squealed as Sofia tossed yet another berry at Clover to catch.

"Sure thing…" Sofia plucked up another berry.

James groaned as he poked the ground with a stick. "Come on Sof. You love hopscotch! Look just cause Dad says he won't do anything, doesn't mean you can just sit around worrying about what you can do to help."

Sofia rolled her eyes, knowing that her brother was telling the truth. Yet, it was because of her that they had as big of a spy network in the first place. Groaning, she stood up and walked to the woods. "I'm going to go play with my friends. Don't wait for ages for me like last time."

…

Sofia giggled as she watched Clover, Mia, and Robin pester Whatnaught about what he was up to at the moment. Clover stood up tall on his hind legs, a smile on his face. "Come on Whatnaught, what are you doing?"

Sofia picked a nut that was lying on the ground up, handing it to the frustrated squirrel. Blinking, Whatnaught accepted the nut, nodding his thanks before scampering off. Sofia settled down in a kneeling position, a content smile on her face as she watched her friends interact with each other.

They all might be different, but she knew that they knew who her father was…and they didn't care about that at all.

 **A/N: Done! Yea, I didn't kill Sofia off… and next week should be when things start getting very interesting in Enchantia…**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Time for things to, eh hmm, pick up speed to say the least. Can't think of anything else to say here…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Three: Nightmare in Real Life

Sofia quickly ran back into the cobbler shop, even as heavy raindrops fell out of the sky. Pushing the door shut behind her, she quickly pulled her soaked shoes and socks off of her cold feet. Footsteps thudded loudly above her, before James appeared on the stairway, headed downstairs.

"Sof! You've got to see this! Come on!" James's brow was creased in worry as he turned around and bolted back upstairs.

Sofia shook her head as she pulled her wet hair back, squeezing the water out. Still dripping from getting caught in the storm, she hurried upstairs to see what had James so concerned. Slipping into the landing between the two bedrooms, she spotted both of her siblings crowded around a small window. Now really worried, she wiggled her way forward to peer out of the window.

What she could see taken place down below was enough to send her heart skipping a beat. Ten- twelve guards were talking to her parents. Even from the distance she was watching at, she could tell that Roland and Miranda were on the offensive side… and that her father was pretending that her mother didn't mean anything to him. One of the guards suddenly said something, which caused her father to quickly push Miranda back inside. Sofia jumped as she realized that the guards were arresting her father.

Whipping around, she ended up leading the way downstairs to the store part of the building. Miranda looked up to see them and immediately shook her head at them. "Go. Now. Out the back door. Get into the woods and stay low. We'll send someone to get you."

Sofia felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest even as she backed away, grabbing her siblings' hands. Sprinting, she bolted outside, dragging them along even as thunder roared overhead.

…

James pushed his now extremely damped bangs out of his eyes, scanning the ground down below. Sofia had expressed concern about climbing a tree in the middle of a storm, but James was quick to point out that the guards were already most likely looking for them. Amber pulled her knees up to her chest, her skirt bellowing in the wind as she pressed herself against Sofia. Three guards had just appeared down below, scanning the area determinedly, as if they were looking for someone.

"How many witnesses do you think escaped through the back door?" One of the guards asked.

Shrugging, another guard turned to face his companion. "I don't know. According to the footsteps, at least one young boy. The lady must be a mother."

The third one laughed out loud, as if he found that hilarious. "Man… I hate to be her husband when he gets home to an empty house."

The second guard quickly whacked him in the back of the head. "Idiot. He's gonna get arrested for assisting the criminal."

"Right…" The guard rubbed his now aching head, scanning the area even as the rain picked up speed. "Can't see a thing in this weather. We best try again tomorrow when the storm is over. Bring out the dogs."

Murmurs of agreement escaped the men, before they left the area. James waited several seconds before he slowly climbed down to see if they were really gone. Satisfied that they weren't close by, he signaled his sisters to get down. Leaping down, Sofia spun around, her eyes landing on Amber who was taking her time to get down. Finally, Amber stepped down onto the damp ground, shivering like crazy.

"Ok…I'm cold and wet. We need shelter." Amber somehow managed to get out through her chattering teeth.

James frowned as he rubbed his arms, trying to stimulate warmth in them. "And where do you think we can go for shelter without anyone turning us in?"

Amber frowned, before her eyes slid past them to something up in the tree. "Sofia…maybe that fox knows where we can stay for the night. Well. At least for the duration of the storm."

Sofia spun around quickly to look where Amber was looking. Sure enough there was a red fox crouching on a low branch behind them. Clearing her throat, she took a small step forward. "Excuse? Mr. Fox? Can you help us please?"

The fox took a menacing step forward, his lips twisted up into a snarl. "Now…why would I help you, human?"

Sofia bit her lip, realizing that particular fox didn't know who she was. "Because…I am the youngest daughter of Prince Roland the Second, the rightful ruler of Enchantia."

The fox immediately started, not expecting her to answer his question so directly. "Can you understand me?" Sofia nodded her head in confirmation, grasping her skirt in her small fist. "Every well. I know of a rebellion nearby. You can get shelter there. Follow me."

"Thank you." Sofia sighed with relief, before following the fox further into the woods.

~With Carol of the Arrow~

Jane leapt down from her perch, shaking her head. "Carol, everything seems too quiet out there. I feel as if something should be happening. Something huge!"

Carol of the Arrow was the second-in-command of the Whimsical Rebellion. Shaking her head at her own prodigy, she turned to look out at the down pouring rain. "I know. Baileywick warned Tilly that there is a chance that Martino found Roland." A sigh escaped her as she picked her bow up. "We best get…inside." She froze as she spotted movement up ahead.

Whipping her bow up, she quickly notched an arrow. "Halt! All allies of the so-called powerful Martino must not go any further!"

There was silence, and then a small blonde child that was soaked through the bones stepped forward, her yellow bonnet being useless against the downpour. "Please… Martino's men just took our parents prisoner, for NO reason! We need someplace to stay."

Carol felt her heart melting upon realizing that it was a small group of children. Lowering her bow, she nodded to them. "Quickly now. Come inside before you all catch a cold." Turning she paused as she placed her hand on the handle of a rather thick door. "Oh…before I forget. Welcome to the Whimsical Rebellion." She then pushed the shuddering door open.

The three children, she made a mental note that there were two girls, the blonde one that had spoken to her, and then a brunette, as well as a blonde boy. None of them were dressed for the weather. Turning suddenly to face her, the brunette dipped into a graceful curtsey. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem." Carol frowned as she wondered if she had made a mistake about the children. Technically for blundering through the woods, they found the hideout rather easily, and that was not including the fact that apparently the one girl knew how to curtsey. Not something that many people bothered learning, unless they were of nobility, royalty, or even served the above. Then again, servants weren't real graceful when they did curtsey.

Shaking her head, she walked over and knocked on the pole outside of the largest tent. "Tilly! We have visitors!"

The tent's door flap flapped moved to the side as a slightly short blonde with green eyes lady stepped out, her gaze scanning the three youngsters. "Well, don't just stand out here in the rain! Come on inside!"

The three youngsters were frozen flickering their eyes between Tilly and the blonde girl. Puzzled, Carol looked between the two and realized why they were frozen. The blonde girl looked like a younger version of Tilly.

"Amber…you look like her!" It was the boy who spoke up, his gaze latching on his supposed sister's eyes.

"Ugh…James! I can see that!" The now named Amber groaned.

James rolled his eyes skyward, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. The brunette nudged both of them inside.

 **A/N: Done! Phew. Hmm, looks like Sofia and her siblings just found the second rebellion…and I wonder who could possibly be the leader here…**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! I don't think I ever answered someone's question about Miranda's parents. They both have passed away without finding out about Roland's true identity. Now then, let's go have some fun with Tilly who is unaware that she is an Aunt.**

 **This would have been up earlier…but I somehow forgot it was Monday…**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Four: Meet Jade and Ruby…and Rebel Leaders Confer

Sofia blinked her eyes open slowly, vaguely wondering why Mia and Robin weren't waking her up like they usually do. The princess in hiding bolted upright, the coarse brown blanket that was lent to her the night before fell, the memories of everything that happened yesterday slamming into her. Sucking in a breath, she reached up and almost pulled the Amulet of Avalor out of its hiding spot around her neck. Stopping with her finger inches from the royal treasure, she dropped her hands to her side, quickly wrapping them around her knees. She could see her clothes from the night before carefully laid out and dried next to Amber's dried and cleaned clothes. Deciding that she rather get out of her borrowed night shirt, she climbed out of hard cot, snatching her clothes up.

…

Sofia rubbed sleep out of her eyes as she stepped outside, just in time to be blasted by bright sunlight. Dropping her hand back to her side, Sofia blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the light. Once she did, she noticed that while it was mostly adults in the encampment…there also were several kids running about the place. Two of them were nearby, playing some kind of game together. Sofia noted that one looked to be of African descent while the other appeared to be of Asian descent. Curious about what they were doing, she walked over to get a closer look.

"…and then we start over!" Giggles erupted from the two girls that were about Sofia's age. One of the girls looked up and noticed her watching them, and immediately smiled. "Hi! My name is Ruby, and this is my best friend Jade. What's yours?" Ruby smiled; her white teeth seemingly very bright against her dark skin.

"I'm Sofia…what were you just playing right now?" Sofia wondered if she would have recognized the game if all of her friends didn't exist of animals and one little witch.

"Wait… you didn't recognize… didn't you and your friends ever played Running to the Market?" Jade gushed, bobbing her head slightly as she expressed her bewilderment at the fact she didn't know the game.

"No… most of my friends are animals." Sofia rubbed her arms, worried that they might find it strange. Upon noticing their looks, she quickly backed up. "I have one friend that is human. Her name is Lucinda the little witch…she's trying to be a good witch. If she succeeds, then she'll be the first good witch in her family."

Ruby immediately held her hands up in surprise. "Hold up… you telling us that you know an actual witch…that Martino hasn't removed her magic at all?"

Sofia blinked, wondering what that was about. "Yes… sorry. I'm confused. What's so surprising about that?"

"Oh nothing." Jade quickly interjected, shooting Ruby a look.

Sofia rolled her eyes; right before she heard a familiar voice call out in a loud shrill. "Sofia?! Where are you!?"

"Over here Amber!" Sofia waved her older sister over.

Ruby blinked as she noticed the rather obvious differences between the two girls. "How do you two know each other?"

Amber promptly gently placed a hand on Sofia's arm. "Why, can't you see the family resemblance? We're sisters. Of course Sofia takes her looks more after Mother than she does Daddy. Daddy also says I look more like his older sister than anyone else. Oh well." Amber flipped her hand up to press against her cheek daintily.

"Oh… wait. The boy that showed up yesterday with you, is a related to you?" Jade asked out of curiosity.

Amber and Sofia arched their eyebrows up, startled by that question. "He's our brother. Looks an awful lot like our dad too."

Ruby blinked suddenly, before biting the inside of her cheek. "You just spoke in unison you know…"

"We did? I did not realize we had done that. Oh dear. Now everyone is going to think we're triplets… I must confer with James about this little dilemma." Amber spun around on one heel, unaware that she had spoken like a nobly born lady, and not a commoner.

Jade blinked, startled by the abrupt change in Amber. "What just happened?"

Sofia sighed, before twitching her apron around in her fingers. "She does that. Don't worry, James doesn't. I don't either. Dad does though…drives Mom up the wall. We think that is where Amber gets it."

"I see." Ruby folded her arms, not sure if she likes the whole randomly acts as if she were a self-important noble thing. A loud rumbling sound rippled through the air suddenly, causing everyone to jump as Sofia turned bright red with embarrassment. Ruby quickly snagged her arm, a smile flashing across her face. "Come on. We need to get you some breakfast."

With that, the three young girls hurried off, the two leading the other one.

…

Sofia was worried about Clover…and Mia…and Robin…and Lucinda…and her parents. Well, she was worried about everything and anything. Rubbing her forehead, she glanced down at the large mud puddle in front of her. Jade and Ruby were fun to be around…and definitely different. Her animal friends didn't care about titles, while Lucinda knew who she was, but didn't care too much because she had helped her not lose her magic. Jade and Ruby didn't know…yet they seem to be pretty nice and friendly. Sofia hoped she could count them as friends.

"Sofia?" James appeared in her field of vision.

Shifting, she patted a spot next to her on the large rock she was sitting on. "Hey James."

James hopped up easily, settling on the rock next to her. "You ok?"

"Hey…just thinking about…well. The True Royal Army Rebellion. I'm worried about everyone." Sofia stared at the ground, tears threatening to escape her.

James was quiet as he looked down for a minute, before he leaned over and hugged his younger sister. "Hey. Mr. Cedric won't let anything bad happen to anyone. Besides, it's you we need to be worried about… your next dose is coming up. And if Mr. Cedric can't find us…"

Sofia quickly lifted a hand up, silencing her brother. "James… I'm fine. We have two days after I miss a dose before we have need to worry."

James frowned, not liking how she brushed her own health to the side. Shrugging, he placed a hand over her hand, quietly giving her his support.

~With Tilly~

"Well?" Tilly glanced up as she looked at her most trustworthy spy.

Baileywick readjusted his collar, his eyes dancing with nerves. "I found your brother."

"Excellent!" Everyone in the tent crowed.

Baileywick frowned, before continuing. "Martino has recently locked him up in the dungeons. He wasn't alone. Apparently one of your subjects has been hiding him all this time. She is also in prison."

Tilly drummed her fingers on the table, annoyance flaring up inside of her. "Not good. I need Rolly here and not there."

Carol glanced over at Ruby's mother, who shook her head at her. Baileywick cleared his throat, determination flashing in his eyes. "What would you like me to do…Princess Matilda?"

Tilly placed her hand pressed flat against the large map of Enchantia that was spread out on the table. "Find out what he plans to do with my brother and report back here. We need a plan of action."

"Of course your highness." Baileywick bowed to the not-at-all-lost Princess of Enchantia.

 **A/N: Done! Sorry I forgot that it was Monday! Well, that was a surprise…Tilly is Princess Matilda…. You all got my sarcasm there, right?**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Time for a small time skip. About three days is all. Cedric also makes an appearance in here. Hope you all enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Five: Cedric arrives…and nearly freaks out when he sees Tilly

Amber frowned as she looked at the sleeping Sofia. A cough escaped the younger girl as she stirred slightly, sweat beading on her forehead. Amber and James both knew what was wrong with their sister, though the rebels they were staying with presumed that she was just sick. Standing up, Amber left the tent, noting to find something that Sofia could easily keep down herself. James nodded to her, before slipping back into the tent, taking up guard over his younger sister.

…

Cedric stepped lightly over a branch, not wanting to snap it and give himself away. Glancing down, he noted what his enchanted compass was telling him to go. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would Princess Amber go into deep woods?" Cedric asked himself as he mused quietly.

Shaking his head he continued…until came across a large fort in the middle of the woods. Blinking, he lifted his eyes up, trying to see how he could get past the wooden wall.

"Cedric!? What are you doing here!?" Baileywick suddenly appeared out of nowhere, almost glaring at the young sorcerer.

Cedric peered at the older man, wondering what he was doing there. "Have you seen three small children? Two girls? One boy? One girl has brunette hair while the other has blonde, like the boy?"

Baileywick felt all color drain from his face… how did Cedric know what the three children that had joined them just days ago look like? "Wha…what does this have to do with you being here?"

Cedric pressed his lips together, annoyance flaring up in his eyes. "I have Sofia's medicine. She needs to take it soon or else we'll be down one pri… a child."

Baileywick blinked slowly, noting that he had almost called Sofia something else, than that of a child. "I know where they are at. How do you know them?" He opened up the gate, ushering Cedric inside.

"I'm friends with their parents… particularly their father…." Cedric broke off as his eyes landed on Tilly, who was with Amber. "Princess Matilda?!"

Tilly flinched, glancing sideways at the child that froze when she heard her Tilly's real name. "I go by Tilly now. Too dangerous to use my real name."

Cedric folded his arms, worry creasing his brow. "I see… Princess Amber? Can you take Princess Sofia's medicine to her?"

"Of course Mr. Cedric! We were getting worried you won't be able to find us to give it to her." Amber moved over, holding her hand out to accept the vial.

Cedric quickly placed the vial into the capable blonde's eager hand. Once Amber was out of sight, Tilly turned on him. "What did you call her!?"

Cedric blinked as he looked at her. "I called her… no what? Nothing. It doesn't matter at all."

…

Sofia blinked rapidly, a familiar nasty tasting liquid scorching her throat. Pushing herself up to a sitting position, she tried to get her bearings. And soon found her answer upon noticing that James was hovering over Amber, who was holding the now empty vial. Lifting a hand up, she brushed her bangs back. "How long have I been out of it?"

"Not too long. Feel better?" Amber placed a hand on her sister's hand.

Sofia nodded, knowing that if Cedric was here then chances were that it wouldn't be long now till everyone knew who they were. "I'm fine. Could use something to drink though."

"On it!" James charged out of the tent.

A minute later, Cedric, Tilly, and an older guy that she had noticed around the camp but didn't know the name of, all entered the tent. Cedric quickly moved to stand over her, worry creasing his brow. "Are you alright Sofia?"

Sofia nodded her head, placing her hands neatly in her lap just like she had been taught. "I am fine Mr. Cedric." The posture she managed to use slipped as she slumped forward suddenly. "However, I'm worried about Mom and Dad. You probably know by now that Martino has them."

Cedric rubbed his forehead, suddenly feeling a lot older than what he actually was. "We are working on that. Until then…I didn't come by myself." With that, he reached into his sleeve and…pulled Clover out.

"Clover!" Sofia reached out for the rabbit, accepting him into her arms.

Cedric smiled, settling to the ground next to her. "We need to discuss what we are gonna need to do about your parents."

Tilly shook her head fervently. "Not now. We need to discuss how to save my brother. Martino has him right now." Sofia shot Cedric a questioning look, before turning to watch Tilly with great interest. Tilly continued speaking. "We also need to make sure that his friend that was also taken is safe until we get him out of there."

Cedric spoke up, his eyes snapping up. "Is she alright?"

The older guy nodded, peering curiously at him. "Yes. She is not important. He isn't too concerned about her."

Sofia frowned, opening her mouth to speak. "But M…" Cedric quickly clapped a hand over her mouth, silencing her.

Cedric ran his fingers through his hair, anxiety dancing in his eyes. "Actually… Prince Roland the Second may have arranged things so that if anything happens to him, she can legally claim his right to the throne. We need to get her out before Martino figures this out."

"What?!" Tilly screeched, looking right at him. She felt as if he was trying to hide something, and by the looks of things, the children probably knew what it is.

Cedric shook his head, sternness crossing his face. "Not here. Rather not get the children involved."

The older guy pulled out a stopwatch, looking at it. "How about we continue this in two minutes at your tent Tilly?"

Nodding, she stood up. "Yes. That is a good idea, Baileywick."

…

 **A/N: Done! Short yes, but I kind of had a late night and early morning…and was really tired. Sorry.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Ok, so last week I didn't update for two reasons…one: I realized that I was running out of stuff in this story and wanted to do think things through first, and then second: I was lazy. Oh! Before I continue… I won't be updating next week due to the fact I will be in Disneyland.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Six: The Making of a Plan

 _Previously on The Lost Heir:_

" _Cedric!? What are you doing here!?" Baileywick suddenly appeared out of nowhere, almost glaring at the young sorcerer._

 _Cedric peered at the older man, wondering what he was doing there. "Have you seen three small children? Two girls? One boy? One girl has brunette hair while the other has blonde, like the boy?"_

 _The posture she managed to use slipped as she slumped forward suddenly. "However, I'm worried about Mom and Dad. You probably know by now that Martino has them."_

 _Tilly shook her head fervently. "Not now. We need to discuss how to save my brother. Martino has him right now." Tilly continued speaking. "We also need to make sure that his friend that was also taken is safe until we get him out of there."_

 _The older guy nodded, peering curiously at him. "Yes. She is not important. He isn't too concerned about her."_

 _Cedric ran his fingers through his hair, anxiety dancing in his eyes. "Actually… Prince Roland the Second may have arranged things so that if anything happens to him, she can legally claim his right to the throne. We need to get her out before Martino figures this out."_

" _What?!" Tilly screeched, looking right at him._

 _The older guy pulled out a stopwatch, looking at it. "How about we continue this in two minutes at your tent Tilly?"_

 _Nodding, she stood up. "Yes. That is a good idea, Baileywick."_

Cedric gulped as the flap to the front of the tent closed behind him, Tilly already whipping around to glare at him. "Ok… why did my brother make _her_ so important? And don't you dare pretend that you don't know anything!"

Cedric fidgeted slightly as he sat down. "Well, I think you need to talk to his highness about that."

Tilly looked him down for a minute, before sighing, turning to face Baileywick. "Get the rest of our council. We need to get Roland out of there tonight."

"Right away, Tilly." Baileywick bowed deeply to the princess.

~Back with Sofia~

"Soo, Clover, what have you been up to these past few days?" Sofia wiggled her way over to the edge of the cot.

Clover leapt forward, his paws pressing down on either side of her. "Whoa there! Where do you think you're going, princess?"

Sofia rolled her eyes as she leaned over, picking up her shoes. "I'm tired of being in bed. Will it make you feel better if I tell you that I won't go too far? Just right next to the tent."

Clover eyed Sofia nervously for a few minutes. Finally, a sigh escaped him as he ducked his head. "Fine. But I'm coming with you."

Sofia giggled as she walked out of the tent. Settling down on a log next to the tent, she took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"Sofia!" Jade and Ruby rushed over to their new friend.

"Jade! Ruby!" Sofia smiled at them, even as James and Amber approached her.

"What are you doing out here?" Amber demanded, worry creasing her brow.

"Getting some fresh air." Sofia responded, bending down to pick up Clover.

~Some time later~

Sofia knew she shouldn't worry. The adults know what they were doing… at least she hoped they did. Though it was strange that no one appears to realize who she and her siblings were. And with the interactions between Cedric and the others earlier indicated that he hadn't told them yet. Which made no sense.

Ruby's mother stepped up to the other grownups, a frown on her face as she looked over at Cedric. "You sure that there is another Rebellion out there that will help us?"

Cedric sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Yes, yes. Roland himself has been secretly leading them these past years. Most of them don't know this though. He's been working through me." Cedric pulled out a small hand held mirror and passed it over to Sofia. "If any of our spies show up with information that we might need, call me on this."

Sofia quirked an eyebrow up, confusion flooding her. "It's a mirror."

Cedric chuckled, curling her fingers around the mirror. "An _enchanted_ mirror. It is connected to one other that I will have on me at all times. As head of our Intelligence, I figured you needed one."

"Oh." Sofia crinkled her nose, tucking the mirror into her apron's pocket. "Didn't think that I needed anything like this as head of Intelligence."

Tilly bristled, anger flaring up in her eyes. "You have a child as head of intelligence!?"

Cedric flinched, his hand scratching the back of his neck. "Sofia and her siblings have been members since they were born. No one else besides myself and their parents have been in the rebellion that long."

A low whistle escaped someone has they peered over at the three siblings. "My. Your parents must not really like Martino if you were raised in the rebellion."

Sofia rolled her eyes skyward, even as Amber spoke up. "Well, seeing that Daddy _is_ Ro…" Cedric quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, a nervous laugh escaping him. "Right! We don't need to go into detail here! Just keep each other _safe_. I really don't want to have to explain to your parents what happened if anything happens to you three."

"Yes Mr. Cedric." Sofia and her siblings chorused together.

….

Cedric shot Marla the witch a look, unimpressed with her. "Marla…we can't do that. It is for Roland to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Baileywick stepped from behind a large tree, eyeing the palace in the distance.

"Nothing!" Cedric and Marla yelped in unison.

Marla quickly turned away, a soft hum escaping her. "Excuse me. But someone needs to double check that the trolls are ready for us."

Cedric nodded his head in agreement, sweat dripping down his neck. "Baileywick, we have many different factures in our rebellion, we need to gather our resources."

"Of course." Baileywick eyed the two, wondering what it was that they were hiding from him.

~Back with Sofia~

Sofia felt horror flood her when a rather frantic mouse came screeching into the camp. "Princess! Princess! We have a problem!"

"Ellary?! What's wrong?" Sofia knelt down next to the small white and brown mouse.

"It's a trap! Martino knows about the rebellions and the capture of Prince Roland the second was just bait!" Ellary cried loudly.

Sucking in a huge breath, Sofia yanked out the small mirror. "Mr. Cedric! Come in Mr. Cedric! We have a problem! Mr. Cedric come in!" Lowering the mirror, she turned to look at the other children watching her attempt to call upon the sorcerer. "Is not responding. Martino capturing Dad was just bait for a trap."

 **A/N: Done! Post this and go outside. Also, we are almost done here. Yeah!**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Sorry about the long wait…first I was in Disneyland…then I thought I updated when I hadn't…and I just got back from a camping trip…so yeah…sorry. Still almost done here though. Time for the two rebellions to get captured!  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Seven: A new…Interesting Rebellion

 _Sucking in a huge breath, Sofia yanked out the small mirror. "Mr. Cedric! Come in Mr. Cedric! We have a problem! Mr. Cedric come in!" Lowering the mirror, she turned to look at the other children watching her attempt to call upon the sorcerer. "Is not responding. Martino capturing Dad was just bait for a trap."_

Sofia ignored Ruby, Jade, and the twins, Meg and Peg, pulling their eyebrows together in confusion. Leaping to her feet, she ran to the gate, her older siblings on her tail.

"Sofia! Wait! We can't just go running up to the adults and tell them what to do!" Amber cried out as she grabbed Sofia from behind, jerking her to a stop.

"Mr. Cedric and the others listen to us all the time!" Sofia argued back, not really seeing why she can't just do this.

James folded his arms, uncertainty flashing across his face. "Yeah…well. Mr. Cedric and the others that you are thinking off work for _our_ parents... and know who our parents are."

Sofia frowned, having not thought of that. "I didn't think of that."

Meg raised her hand slightly, her brow furrowing even further. "Umm, what does your parents have to do with the other rebellion listening to you three?"

The three siblings glanced at each other before Amber slowly began speaking. "Well…you see…Prince Roland the Second..." She quickly muttered under her breath that saying his name felt weird. "…Is kind of our ….um…dad…" Amber turned bright red, clutching her skirt.

"Uh?!"

Sofia slapped her hand to her forehead, a groan escaping her. "Dad married Mom…then they had us."

"That's common sense." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Except for the fact that Princess Matilda's brother and our dad are the same person." Sofia continued as if she weren't interrupted.

"What!?" "Wait…that'll make you Tilly's nieces and nephews!"

All eyes landed on Peg, who immediately shrugged. "It's kind of common knowledge that Tilly and Princess Matilda are the same person."

Sofia blinked, before turning to face Amber. "That explains why you look soo much like her. Dad did say you look more like his sister than anyone else."

~With the Adults~

Cedric slammed into the ground, even as horror filled him. Trap…it was a trap! There were several other thuds as all the adults were thrown onto the ground, hands tied behind their backs. Cedric glanced up just in time to see Tilly get dragged to the front. Unlike the others, she was tied _and_ gagged.

A laugh escaped Martino as he picked up his magical scepter. "Well, well, what do we have here? I didn't think capturing your precious brother would actually draw you out of hiding. Take them away. Place the princess with the prince. I will personally attend to them tomorrow once and for all. Now go." Martino dismissed his newly captured prisoners.

The guards grabbed the prisoners and dragged them off again.

…

Cedric felt his heart sink as he looked up to see an extremely pale Miranda chained to the cell wall. Thudding against the cold unforgiving floor yet again, he rolled over to his side quickly, trying to determine whether or not she was hurt. "You ok Miranda?"

"I'm fine Cedric…my husband?" Fear crossed her face as she looked to him, ignoring the other rebels, most of them being from Tilly's rebellion.

Cedric grimaced as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Should be reuniting with his sister right about now…and not a good reunion either. Martino has her."

Miranda sagged against the wall, her wrists dangling above her head. "Martino has Princess Matilda." She dejectedly murmured under her breath.

~With Roland~

Tilly looked her baby brother up and down to make sure he was all right. Well, besides being chained to the wall, she couldn't really see anything, except that he was paler than normal and had a scratch on his left cheek.

Roland blinked as he looked over at her, horror flooding his eyes. "Matilda?! Oh no…no no no." Anxiety flooded his eyes as he looked to her. "Please tell me that Miranda has escaped." Tilly shook her head, unable to find her voice to tell him that she wanted to know why _her_. "Not good…they're too young…way too young…not good…" He began muttering under his breath.

Tilly twisted her hands, trying a futile attempt to break free from her bonds. "Rolly…what do you mean? Who's too young?"

Roland blinked rapidly, before twisting his hands around, eventually pulling off his left hand glove…revealing a wedding band. " _My kids_ are too young for the responsibility of running a kingdom…even a rebellion is out of the question for them." Roland somehow pulled the glove back on, covering the gold ring back up.

Tilly blinked rapidly, trying to wrap her mind over this new information, only for something else to rise up in her mind. Mainly something about the three small children that Cedric seemed determined to keep hidden. "Three of them. Two girls and a boy…names are Amber, James, and Sofia is the youngest."

"How?" Roland stared at her in surprise.

Tilly shrugged, before speaking softly so as to avoid being overheard. "They somehow found where my rebellion was camped out at. Sofia got really sick suddenly. Looked like she was going to die on us or something."

"She has some health problems. Technically, the midwife said she wouldn't survive that first night." Roland looked at the wall behind Tilly, his eyes glazing over.

Tilly opted to not say anything else, recognizing that he needed to remember the good times…good times that didn't involve her.

~Back with the Children~

"You sure about this?" Ruby asked for what must have been the millionth time, glancing over at Lucinda, who merely rolled her eyes at her.

"Pretty sure. So what's the plan Sof?" Lucinda latched her eyes on her friend, ignoring how the kids who had recently found out gasped in horror over the nickname.

Sofia ran her fingers through her hair, glancing back down at Martino's supposedly loyal four-legged companion. "Hunter? What do you think?"

"I think you have a chance…in all technically Martino has the entirety of both rebellions. However he wouldn't think about a third rebellion rising up. Particularly since you all are soo young." Hunter lifted his paw up, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Ok…is anyone else find it weird that Princess Sofia can talk to animals and somehow has convinced Martino's dog to be her personal spy?" Someone muttered, crept out by the conversation between the two.

 **A/N: Done! Ok, I will try and do better with updating this story from here on out. Next chapter will come out next Monday on schedule.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! Ok. So if memory serves correctly…and everything goes as schedule…then the next chapter is the last chapter. Hopefully. Right now… we need all of the animals in the Enchantia take over the castle. What? It makes perfect sense! Or should I say** _ **purr**_ **fect sense?**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs! The Guard-dog incident was all Stormy's idea!**

Chapter Eight: The Animal Take-Over

~In the Dungeons with the Majority of the Rebellions~

The guard shifted slightly, noticing that Hunter was padding up to him carrying a stick. "Hunter old boy, go ask King Martino to play fetch with you. I have to guard the prisoners right now."

Hunter responded by wagging his tail. With a simple woof from Hunter, several other dogs appeared at his side. All twenty of these dogs by chance looked the same. They had long, matted yellow fur and round brown fearful eyes. They also had ripped and shredded remains of Guard uniforms. The guard's eyes widened in horror as he quickly moved backwards. "Help! There's some kind of disease going around turning everyone into dogs!"

A groan could be heard, before Lucinda, Meg and Ruby appeared out of the shadows. Lucinda scoffed as she lifted her wand up, pointing it right at him. "Uh, no. Just a little something called a spell… _Animagus Rufus Transformatia_!" A bright yellow light shot off her wand, slamming into the guard.

When the light died down, the guard was gone, yet another dog in his place. Grinning, Ruby ran up and seized the now dropped keys. "Ok…Codename: Animal Take-Over is a go."

"I thought that was what we were doing?" Meg questioned, knitting her eyebrows together in confusion.

~Meanwhile in all of the rooms in the Castle~

"Where did all these animals come from!?" "We need to get out of here!" "I'm pretty sure that rabbit is rapid!" Chaos flooded the entire castle as the animals, all of the animals, flooded it. There was no room to walk or stand without stepping on an animal. It certainly didn't help that they were chasing those that were the most loyal to Martino…

~Back with Miranda~

"I cannot believe you girls are even doing this!" Miranda frowned, hands on hips as she stood in the cell's doorway. Cedric shook his head, disbelief flooding him. How did the kids even _know_?

Marla placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, looking her in the eye. "You are…soo grounded once we get out of here. What if Martino caught you?"

"I believe he is a _bit_ busy right now trying to figure out why all of the animals in the entire kingdom are suddenly taking over the kingdom." Ruby scratched the back of her neck.

Cedric folded his arms, glaring at her. "What…Did…You…Do?"

"Nothing…the animals all decided that they really don't like Martino." The three girls tried and failed at looking innocent.

Groans escaped everyone at that. Lucinda quickly took charge, her feet pounding the floor. "Come on! We need to get to the throne room!"

…

Sofia immediately tackled Miranda down to the floor the second she spotted her entering the, at the moment devoid of Martino, throne room. Though that might have something to do with the fact there was a family of grizzly bears playing with the throne.

"Mom!"

Laughing, Miranda knelt down, wrapping her arms around Sofia tightly. "Oh Sofia…where are your brother and sister?"

Cries of here filled the air as James and Amber tackled her, their arms circling quickly around her. Still laughing, Miranda kissed each one of her three children on top of the heads.

Baileywick coughed, drawing attention to him. "Excuse me…but we really need to find the prince and princess."

Sofia smiled, relief flooding her eyes. "Already on it. There should be various animals looking for them."

"Animals?" Everyone minus Miranda, Marla, Cedric, the children and the other members of Roland's rebellion questioned her.

Cedric nodded in understanding, catching on to her plan. "That is what Ruby meant earlier when she mentioned animals taking over the kingdom. You asked all of the animals to help you."

"Yep. An animal uprising." Sofia nodded as she confirmed his guess.

Miranda shook her head out of amusement as she looked over at her friends. "Well…that explains a lot."

~With Roland and Tilly~

Roland yanked hard on his chains, desperate to break free. He needed to get to his children. They were just too young. Tilly twisted around, pulling on her chains as well, frantically trying to free herself as well, wanting to re-meet her nieces and nephew…this time as their aunt and not a stranger.

"I would stop struggling if I were you. With the…animal uprising taking place, I am dealing with you two now." Martino stepped into the room, somehow suffocating the royal siblings without touching them.

Tilly widened her eyes in horror at the sight of him, before registering what it was that Martino said was happening. "Wait…did you said an _animal uprising_? How bad are you that _animals_ end up rebelling against you?"

Roland shook his head, as he looked to her. "It's not as bad as your thinking, sis. My rebellion's head of intelligence can communicate with animals. Ever heard of jail breaks?"

Tilly smiled at that, while Martino froze, before angrily seizing Roland by the shirt. Lifting him off his feet, he growled into his face. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Probably that you need to turn around, _Martino_." Martino whipped around to find a furious Miranda standing in the doorway, with Marla, Cedric, and a really confused Baileywick.

Growling, Martino fled from the room, using the narrow window as a mode of exit. Miranda rushed over to Roland and quickly undid his chains. Nearly collapsing, Roland seized her, pulling her in to a warm, much appreciated kiss.

Baileywick undid Tilly's chains, even as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that Roland and Miranda were being rather openly into each other ,same time that three certain kids sprinted in and tackled Roland. Laughing, he scooped them up and hugged them close to his chest.

"Dad…can we never do this again? None of the animals like Martino." Sofia wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wait…what!?" Baileywick screeched as he registered that she had called his rightful ruler dad.

Tilly folded her arms as she approached Miranda. "Soo, Miranda is it? Are you gonna introduce yourself or not. Also…how did you meet my brother? Is he a good husband? Father?"

"Tilly! No interrogating my wife!" Roland yelled as he stood up, his hands resting on his girls' shoulders.

Miranda laughed, placing her hand on her husband's arm. "Let's go back down to the throne room, shall we?"

~Meanwhile with Martino~

"This isn't over just yet. I will destroy you and your precious family. Then I will be the one and only ruler for Enchantia." Martino growled as he knelt near the palace, his magical scepter still in his hand.

 **A/N: Done! Phew. The longer I worked on this, the more I worried that I made a mistake and that this was the last chapter. But no, the final chapter is either next week or tomorrow. Tomorrow just cause it's a certain day and I might just binge write that day. We'll see.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello! Let's see here…if everything goes the way it is supposed to, then this should be the last chapter. Another thing…I like party crashers for some reason. No seriously, in this novel/fairytale I'm writing they finally defeat the villain when he crashes the big party at the end. Yeah… onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except for my OCs!**

Chapter Nine: Oh Martino…you _really_ don't know how to crash a party.

Sofia stood in front of the long mirror, twirling in her new purple ball gown. A dazzling tiara rested atop of her head, the Amulet of Avalor glistening in the light, no longer hidden. Smiling, she fingered the enchanted piece of jewelry, even as a familiar bunny leapt into the large princess suite that was hers from now on. "Hey Clover."

"We've got a problem princess…and his name starts with an M." Clover paused next to her new pair of high heels.

Sofia sighed as she sat down on the cushioned top of the toy chest at the end of her new giant canopy bed. "Of course…we still need to get back all of the magic he's stolen with that scepter of his."

...

"Presenting his Royal highness… _King_ Roland the Second!" The royal announcer announced as he swept forward in an exaggerated bow. All of those gathered below in the ballroom paused in what they were doing to turn and bow or curtsy to the warmly smiling Roland who was stepping down onto the first step, dressed like the king he was; a gold crown on his head. Miranda stepped with him, wearing a poufy maroon and gold trimmed ball gown, a smaller crown on her head. "With her majesty… _Queen_ Miranda!" They reached the bottom step and paused, waiting for the announcer to continue. "Presenting her grace… _Duchess_ Matilda!" Tilly gracefully walked down the steps, looking every part of a royal family. The announcer cleared his throat, before pointing to the top of the stairs again. "Their royal highnesses, _Prince_ James and _Princess_ Amber!" The twins appeared, James wearing a new green suit and Amber a yellow ball gown. Nothing adorned James's head while Amber had an extra sparkly tiara on her head. Once they were down on the floor next to their aunt and parents, the announcer tilted his head back once more, an even tighter forced smile on his face. "And now, her royal highness, _Princess_ Sofia!" He took a step back, allowing Sofia to gracefully glide down the steps to her family.

A wild applause erupted from everyone except the announcer as they greeted the newly crowned king and queen and their young children. The coronation had happened earlier that day, and this was the grand ball to celebrate it. Joyful music erupted from the orchestra stand. The sounds of fabric swishing through the air filled the air as servants weaved through the festivities, balancing trays with various snacks stacked on them. Some of the trays had glasses of water or fruit punch resting on them. The new king of Enchantia grasped his beautiful wife by the hands and twirled around the dance floor, pulling her in close. Tilly grabbed a young lord by the hand and yanked him onto the dance floor, forcing him to dance with her. Amber and James copied their aunt, trying their hardest to follow the strange, upbeat version of the waltz she was doing. Sofia smiled, before turning to talk with Carol of the Arrow.

The announcer took a few more steps back, pulling out Martino's enchanted scepter. Muttering under his breath, he waved, causing his disguise to fall away, revealing a revengeful Martino underneath. Tapping his scepter in his hand, he edged towards the party, scanning it for the mysterious head of intelligence that Roland had mentioned earlier. For someone to talk to animals meant that they must have some powerful magic in them. As he peered out into the party, he noticed that youngest new princess and Carol of the Arrow had split up, and was now talking to others. "Of course they're talking to others…it's a party. They are out to have a blast." Martino muttered darkly under his breath.

As he watched, they split off again headed to more people. The people they were talking to did the same thing, whispering excitedly to the next person they encounter. Eventually the new Duchess' dance was interrupted, much to the poor fellow's relief. Martino frowned wondering what was going on when they didn't go back to their dance and moved to talk to others. Actually now that he was thinking about it. Everyone was going about the place whispering to each other once they were interrupted from whatever they were doing. Frowning, he waved his scepter quickly tucking it into his shirt sleeve again. Strolling forward with purpose he approached the young princess, who was talking with her older siblings.

Clearing his throat loudly, he forced himself to smile to them, bowing with a great flourish. "Your majesties? Is something wrong? No one appears to be enjoying the party anymore." It was true. All of the party festivities appeared to have ceased the second he walked into the room.

Sofia rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Nothing much except for the fact that you honestly think that disguise will honestly keep us from knowing it's you, _Martino_." Sofia hissed his name suddenly, causing sweat to form on his forehead.

"I do not know what it is that you are talking about…" Martino wondered how a mere child had figured him out so quickly.

Roland firmly planted himself near the children, a frown on his face. "Are you calling my daughter a liar?"

Martino froze, his eyes flickering around the room. All eyes were on him…and none of them were real friendly either. Growling, he yanked his scepter out, dropping his guise again…same time a bird flew up and whispered into the young princess's ear. Sofia nodded in affirmative, a frown crossing her face. "Dad…Mia says that the trolls just stopped Martino's supporters from breaking into the palace."

Roland nodded his head in confirmation, before signaling a guard to go help the trolls. Martino spun his scepter, lashing out quickly with it, freezing everyone in the room…minus the startled princess.

"What did you do Martino?!" Sofia tried to get her parents to respond to her frantic tugging.

Martino calmly walked over, grabbing her by the wrist. "I believe you would call this a kidnapping." Breaking off into a hurried jog, he dragged her away from the others and out the doors.

Sofia struggled frantically against her kidnapper, alarmed about what was going on. This wasn't good at all. A young troll looked up and noticed that Martino had her, his eyes narrowing in realization on what was going on. Martino pushed Sofia into a horse drawn carriage, quickly climbing in after her and yelling at the driver to get a move on.

…

Gnarly ran into the throne room to find it completely frozen. Everyone was still frozen from Martino's spell. Groaning and mumbling to himself, he pulled Cedric's wand out and waved it into the air. Immediately magical sparkles flew out freeing everyone from the spell. Roland immediately noticed that something was wrong. "Where's Sofia?!" Gasps escaped the crowd as they realized that he was right, they were down a princess.

Handing Cedric back his wand, Gnarly ran up to the newly crowned king. "Your majesty! I saw Martino leave _with_ Sofia…and it wasn't a good kind of leave. He was kidnapping her." Gnarly wrung his hands together as he fought off his nerves.

Roland immediately ran outside in time to see the carriage disappear from view. Running, he flung the stables open and began saddling a finicky stallion that kept sidestepping him. Pulling himself onto the saddle, he galloped out of there, a great deal of guards following pursuit.

…

Sofia twisted her hands together, trying to ignite even a small spark of magic to loosen the tight bonds that Martino had used to slash her hands together. That was something no one knew about her, not even her parents knew. Yes, the Amulet of Avalor gave her powers, but she had magic of her own that the Amulet didn't give her.

Martino turned to glare at her, as if sensing her attempting to break free. "Stop struggling. Your precious daddy…" he mocked her, crinkling his nose in distaste. "Will have to hand over the crown to save you. No doubt about it. Another thing…I used a special enchanted rope that absorbs magic. The more _you_ use magic on it, the stronger it gets."

Sofia frowned, noting his wording. The more _she_ used magic on the _rope_ …he didn't know about the Amulet. Sucking in a breath, she knew exactly what to do now. "Thanks for the tip, Martino." Martino blinked, confused. "I wish to be small!" A brilliant purple light flashed from around her neck, shrinking her immediately. Scrambling away from the rope, she whispered softly that she wanted to be big again. The same light flashed, changing her back to her normal size. Grasping the door handle, she yanked the door open, with the intention to jump.

Only just as she moved to do so, a dark red magical presence wrapped itself around her, freezing her in place. Floating in the air, she was hauled back into the carriage, Martino calmly shutting and locking the door, pocketing the key. Turning to face her, he used his scepter to move her back to the bench he had her sitting on earlier. "Nice try. You're not getting out of here just yet. Now be a good little princess and sit still. Understood?" He removed the spell just enough to allow her to nod or shake her head.

Realizing that for once she was dealing with someone possibly even smarter than herself, she slowly nodded, frustration surging through her. The second the spell was removed all the way from her, she pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them. This was going to be a long night.

…

Roland narrowed his eyes as he approached the carriage. Vaulting off of the still moving stallion, he grabbed the carriage door and ripped it open…to find the carriage was empty except for the Amulet of Avalor that was lying undisturbed on the floor, the chain having been snapped. Anger surged through him upon seeing that, his fingers seizing the enchanted piece of jewelry. Whipping around, he yelled to his guards. "Spread out! They couldn't have gone too far!" He could feel tears threatening to fall at the edge of his eyes. Lifting his hand up, he hurriedly wiped at them, trying to calm his fear for his youngest daughter.

As if sensing his dire situation, the clouds that were covering the moon and stars from view chose that exact moment to break loose, rain dumping down on top of him. Climbing onto his horse again, he nudged it into action. "Sofia!" He bellowed as he bent over to keep the sudden increase of wind from blowing him over.

A guard approached him, worry dancing in his eyes. "Sire! You need to get back to the palace before you catch a cold out here."

"No! Not until Sofia is safe! Sofia!" Roland cried out into screaming wind.

"Dad!" The shout that reached his ears, almost unheard over the roar of thunder.

"Sofia!" Roland spun his horse around, urging it to go faster than before. Hooves thudding against the ground, throwing mud everywhere. The wind slashed at his face, the rain drenching him, a numbness creeping through his fingers as he tightened his grip on the reins.

Finally, he yanked the reins back mumbling to his horse to stop. Up ahead was a large cliff and a very angry Martino who was holding onto Sofia, her one arm wrenched back behind her back. "Another step and she goes over!" Martino bellowed, pushing Sofia closer to the edge to prove his point.

Roland leapt down to the ground, his suddenly muddy boots squelching as they hit the ground, sticking into the mud. "Martino! Please! She is but a child! Release her!" Roland didn't try hiding the tears this time; he was soaked through already so anyone would be able to tell that he was crying.

"The kingdom or the girl, Roland! You're choice!" Martino tightened his grip on the young girl's shoulders, causing her to cry out in pain.

Roland winced, unable to stand seeing his daughter in pain. Especially since a funny feeling told him that Martino wouldn't keep his end of the deal. Signaling the guards to stand back, he slowly inched his way forward. "I don't trust you Martino. Give me back Sofia."

Martino snorted as he took a step closer to the edge, dragging Sofia. "What kind of name is that? Doesn't sound royal at all."

"We didn't name her. The morning following her birth, the Amulet of Avalor flashed that name suddenly, allowing all to see it. We've called her that ever since then." Roland bent low, getting his knees muddy as he knelt into the mud, making himself eye-level with her.

Martino snorted, yanking Sofia farther away from him. "Soo, what I'm hearing is that the enchanted Amulet of Avalor named your child…"

"Give her back…please Martino! You do not need to do this!" Roland begged the former dictator, much to the alarm of the guards, who were unable to get close to the two rulers, one former and one current, without disobeying orders.

"I have a better idea… how about you jump off the cliff? No harm will come to this one. The others I can't really promise anything." Martino tightened his grip on Sofia, whose eyes immediately widened in understanding.

Struggling all the more against him, she tried to reach her father. "Dad! Please!" Sofia had tears streaming down her eyes, she wasn't sure if Roland had figured out what Martino was planning this time…but she desperately wanted to be rescued since there was no way she was going to be stuck as a prisoner for the rest of her life.

Roland closed his eyes, thinking about what he was being asked to do, before snapping them up, glaring at Martino. "You might think you have me where you want me…but you don't. And you will never harm or terrorize anyone ever again! Guards! Attack! Save Sofia at all costs!"

With that new resolve, the guards charged at Martino, who burst out laughing, before pushing Sofia off of the cliff. Breaking off at a sprint, Roland leapt forward and dove off of the cliff.

…

Roland could feel his grip on the large root that stuck out halfway down the cliff slipping. Tightening his grip on it, he shifted slightly, keeping his other arm wrapped tightly around Sofia. Swallowing hard, Sofia glanced up at the cliff edge they had both fallen off of.

"Dad?" Sofia ducked her head as a coughing fit escaped her. "I can do magic…without the Amulet's help."

Roland gasped, looking down at her. "What?"

"I can do magic. By myself. I think…I know…I can make us float to the top." Sofia wrinkled her nose, wishing she could scratch the back of her neck without letting go off Roland.

Roland glanced at the slick with water root that was trying to hold their weight. "How soon can you get us in the air?"

"Umm…you need to let go of the root first." Sofia spoke softly, already floating out of his grasp.

Releasing his grip on the root, he followed her back to the battle that was still going on. Diving suddenly, Sofia grabbed Martino's scepter and snapped it into half before slamming the crystal against a large rock that was nearby, shattering it completely…and rendering Martino completely helpless.

Roland quickly scooped Sofia up, placing her on his horse before swinging up onto it behind her. "Take him to the dungeons. I need to get Sofia back to the palace. You're days of tyranny is all over Martino." Roland glared at the former powerful man, before whipping his horse around, charging back to the palace…back to his home.

…..

"… And that is how Enchantia became the amazing kingdom it is today." The elderly dowry queen closed the thick purple leather book closed; smiling as she noticed that the identical twin girls had fallen asleep sometime doing the story.

Standing up from the designer rocking chair she was sitting on, she pulled the warm thick deep purple quilt over the small sleeping forms. Calmly, she picked the tiaras on their heads off and placed them on the dressing table next to them. "Night girls." She bent down and kissed her granddaughters foreheads.

Straightening, she placed the book back on the shelf she had gotten it off of earlier that day. Smiling to herself, she slipped out of the room and continued down the hall, not stopping until she was facing a family portrait of Roland and Miranda, Sofia standing between her two siblings.

Yes…everything was quite amazing here in Enchantia if you asked Dowry Queen Sofia the First.

 **A/N: Done! Yes…the whole thing was Sofia reading a bedtime story to her granddaughters. Twin granddaughters to be more precise. Hope you all enjoyed it now that I am DONE with it officially. No more chapters after this.**

 **Review!**

 **SkyTalon**


End file.
